Spider-Man (2016 Movie)
Premise: The world is starting to come to terms with the unsettling reality of super-humans running around in control - average school kid Peter Parker receives special powers after a spider bite. When two new threats to the city rise, Peter gets the opportunity to live his dream - of being the hero that he so idolised as a child. Plot Synopsis: A young Peter Parker is given a replica Captain America mask by his father before being rushed out of his home - his mother leaves him at his Aunt May and Uncle Ben's as his father is shot dead in the chaos by unknown assailants. 13 years later Peter is a seemingly introverted student being bullied by Flash when taking Gwen Stacey's yearbook pictures - that night he practises parkour above the city, only to be chastised by his Uncle for coming home late and getting into a fight at school - Ben claims he needs to learn to leave a more permanent mark. The next day during a school trip to Oscorp, the class learn of the company's new development, the HPM Blackout device designed to send a concentrated blast of energy in a 6 mile radius - the device remains stored at the military base. Peter steals his best friend, Harry Osbourne's key card and ends up bitten by a spider in a animal research lab before being caught. That night, Peter experiences hallucinations before passing out. Meanwhile, tech genius and fellow student of Peter's Herman Schultz tests out his vibro- shock gauntlets, boots and pressure suit on his father, which can easily knock a man off his feet with blasts of air. They reveal they will pitch it to the military general as a city defence plan against the recent increase in super human activity, bent on protecting the city. The next day, Peter quickly discovers increased strength and sees Herman demonstrate his suit on a practise run at the science fair. Disgruntled his own invention, web slinging wrist bands, do not work, Peter ends up in another skirmish with Flash whom, to his surprise, he defeats easily. That evening, Peter discovers his new abilities to climb walls, now successfully able to complete a parkour jump he never could - upon returning home his Uncle inspires the solution to his web slinging gauntlets which he manages to make work. The military general dismisses the Schultz' suit due to its easily weaponizable features - a mob boss called Joseph details an anonymous benefactor is paying his group to spread 'fear.' He organises two bank robberies simultaneously, betraying one of his men by pawning him as a decoy whilst the other robbery succeeds, killing Herman's dad, the bank manager, in the process. Peter's frustrations with his guardians' control grows, leading to Ben being killed while out looking for him. Peter angrily hunts down the killer, but fails. Schultz, distraught kills the military general in an act of vengeance. Peter decides to use his powers for good after his Aunt comments on the vigilante's activities, he constructs a pair of camera goggles and red balaclava before stopping crimes across the city including a car pile up and a mob chase. Herman starts killing members of Joseph's mob. This draws the attention of the mob boss who stages a fire, captures Spiderman and offers him $1 million to steal the HPM Blackout device, Spiderman refuses and escapes, tipping off the police. Schultz finds Joseph and, inspired by the same offer, kills Joseph and goes to steal the device himself. Peter grows closer to Gwen and after a tense meal with her vigilante hating father, also the police chief, recognises Herman's tech in the military attack base for the device. He battles Herman, trying to dissuade him, but is defeated as Herman, now going by Shocker, steals the bomb and in a remote location, begins uploading his own vibro energy to the device. Peter is arrested but successfully escapes prison before Gwen learns he is Spiderman. Peter gives up, seeing the world doesn't want him. Joseph survived Shocker's attack and demands all his men pursue Shocker and Spiderman - Peter witnesses Shocker battle the mob and with the impending threat of the device, warns Harry, who expresses his fear of father's recent stress - Norman has sent out Oscorp men to kill Herman. Peter demands from his Aunt to know what happened to his parents, she tells him they died protecting him. Peter re discovers his old Captain America mask, remembers his uncle's wish for him to leave a permanent mark decides to don the suit again, first trapping Joseph in webbing to gain knowledge of Herman's whereabouts, then revealing his identity to George Stacey who temporarily decides to help him in the face of the bomb threat, before finally battling Herman (and the pursuing mob members, as well as mysterious suited men whom Peter deduces are from Oscorp) who intends to cause a 6 mile earthquake, blaming the city's refusal to defend itself for any casualties - considering himself the example the world needs against the recent threats. The bomb reaches 95% charged. Peter reveals his identity to Herman, confiding in their mutual loss, Herman repents but says the charge cannot be stopped, but damage can be limited if he counteracts the blast with his own suit. Peter evacuates the near by area as Herman contains the blast, sacrificing himself as his father did. George Stacey blames the events on Joseph, crowning Herman a hero - Joseph is bailed out of prison by the anonymous benefactor who turns out to be Norman Osbourne. Peter kisses Gwen. In the final scene, Peter receives an anonymous tip off to a crime, when he reaches the location he is met by Captain America who tells him 'you're gonna need a new suit.'